Castle Walls
by DesXA
Summary: This is my take on what happened after Galen and Kellers' Happily ever after. Because they can't end without a little loving!    / M for Lemons and language/
1. 1 Dressing It Up

KPOV

I walked into the throne room, dark hair swirling around my face annoying the hell out of me.

"Why the hell have you bought me a new wardrobe?"I stared at my boyfriend with a fierce composure that only a human/panther could create. Or rather- _a shape shifter._ But unlike Gelan, I didn't get to choose my form of animal, not that I could ever complain. Being a panther was fates decision, therefore one I had to accept, gladly. Same as with The Soulmate Principal. Gelan and I are Soulmates, bound buy an invisible thread, or two, sealing us as one. But although I was in love with him, something's I did _not_ tolerate.

"Urm, Keller, I love you really I do, and personally for me you look beautiful in anything, but for balls and random fiascos, you have to dress up........and I mean, _dress _up" He walked over to stand behind me and curled his hands around my waist, covered in my black t-shirt apologetically. "If none are to your taste, you can change them"

"Gelan,_ none_ of them are to my taste. I _don't_ wear dresses, full stop." I cried. Struggling to rein in the strange attraction to the man behind me that was flaring from his touch throughout my now melted body. Causing me to lose all anger. "Can't I just not go?"

"No, you are coming" He whispered into my ear, knowing the affect it would have on my emotions, Goddess, why he was so annoyingly perfect. "I want everyone to know you are mine, to have you on my arm" And then I melted, literally into an intense feeling of lust. "Now, as you may have noticed, I am a guy, so I'm not good at shopping, as a stereotype, so my skills at choosing dresses is pretty poor, so if you have any problems, ask Cerys"

"I don't care what I like, it doesn't matter what Kind of dress I put on I'll feel completely stupid and it's your opinion that matters anyway, which is your favourite.....?" turning my head so my lips were close to his. Desperately wanting Gelan's to twist to the right a bit and touch mine.

"I haven't seen them on you, how can I choose?"

"Well when is our first dance--"

"It's a Ball Keller"

"Fine, when is this _ball _going to beanyway?" I broke free of his grip, trying to quell these feelings .But leaving a small pang in the pit of her stomach. "Assuming, since you bought them today, it's soon...right?"

"Err, yes Keller, there's one tonight" His eyes cast a look downwards, and he shifted till his shoulder was leaning against the door. But as he looked up to me, he started to speak again. "Please, don't be mad, it's okay, I can find Cerys for you, while you go up. We still have 5 hours to get ready........."

"Argh, how, the hell are you going to find her in this huge monstrosity?!" I was panicking.

Yes Gelan, 5 hours is a fantastic amount of time, for someone who knows how to dress appropriately! I grabbed his wrist and pulled him gently to the door, swung it open and charged out, with him in tow. Managing to get halfway up the carpeted grand stairway before he spoke again, his tone doing little to hide his curiosity.

"Keller where are we going, Cerys or Miv will either be in the conservatory or the stables, neither of which are lead to by this stairway......?"

"You, dear Soulmate, got me into this mess, so you are getting me out of it, by choosing me a damn dress; I'm only putting 8 on though, maximum!" I trod up the stairs, to my huge room. Not wanting nor waiting for a reply.

As I unlocked the door I let go of Gelan wrist, missing the innocent contact immediately and opened the heavy door, revealing my bedroom. It was huge; Gelan had spoilt me rotten since I had moved to his castle. His parents had bought it for him once we had been exposed as Soulmates, so he obviously took advantage of this. Almost every room in this place had something to do with me, and _my _likes/dislikes and my _needs_. I mean if I needed something, I would usually ask........that wasn't the case on some situations though.

Dragging my boyfriend behind me, I entered the room. Grabbing the 3 dresses already on my wardrobe handle, taunting me.

"Keller, try this one on." A soft voice murmured in my ear, making me shiver. Where did he come from? Oh, and it would be just him to put me in something purple! I sighed, and took the dress he was offering me shuffling behind the screen, warning him with my eyes of my current mood. My earlier lusting moment had pretty much vanished, needless to say. I could hear the rustling of sheets as he sat on my white silk covered, bed, once I had gauged where he was, and understood that he wasn't moving anywhere else, I pulled off my top and pulled the dress over my head, before tugging my jeans off, letting the fabric sway around at the bottom of my knees.

"I'm no genius, but I don't think the length of this dress is suitable for a _ball."_ I called over the flimsy screening.

"Come out and show me, so I can judge it" He seemed a little breathless, odd boy.

"You're trying to kill me aren't you, I knew it!" I contemplated whether to show myself or not. Deciding not, "I need shoes, I guess, did u buy any?"

"Yes, silver, black or gold?"

How the hell am I suppose to know?

"Gold, the um, waist thingy is gold........." I muttered and he laughed at my lack of knowledge. "Well do you know what the proper term for it is?" I snapped.

"No, but I don't wear dresses" His voice was behind me, I spun around to look at his face. His hair was flipped over his eyes as his head tilted down slightly looking at the lower part of my body. Gelan tilted his head back up to mine again, meeting his eyes.

"Too long for my Liking" He stated keeping eye contact and I blinked, shocked at his comment. "But yes you are right, it is too short, try this one on" Galen recovered quickly, distracting me with a red dress in his hand. It had been rolled up and unnoticeable since I had been staring into his eyes for the past 3 minutes. He let the silk fall, keeping the hanger still in his hand. As soon as I took it from him with a huff, he shoved both hands in his jean pockets and shuffled again.

"Well, I need to change into it, go the other side of the screen."

"Why?" He took a step towards me, shocking me again.

"Erm, because, I need to change......." I was slightly wary of his answer by this point, unsure of his mood. I had never seen Galen like this before, ever. I turned around, scared at what the lust emitting from his own body was doing to mine. I had only just gotten over the whole Soulmate thing, to be thinking anyway near the lines of 'sex' at this stage was ridiculous. I was still a virgin after all; I really needed to think this throu— His warm breath lisped against my earlobe, and his body pressed into mine for the second time this half hour. I felt my knees getting weak beneath me, and Galen pulling me up and into his arms. My head was spinning slightly, what the fuck was going on with me?! I was losing my mind due to a boy blowing on my ear, what was up with that?

"Keller, you're beautiful, you need to understand that" His change of conversation confused me. "Please, let me show you"

"What do you mean, I don't u-understand" His tongue flicked at the soft, sensitive skin under my ear. My fingers twirled into the bed sheets atop of the duvet.

"I think you do Keller, answer me please" I felt his hand slip up my smooth thigh, and I moaned loudly as his contact reached into the depths of my entity and tugged at the perceptive strings of lust there. Like he could play the harp of desire inside of me with a mere brush of his fingertips. "God, Keller, answer me please, you're driving me insane, I swear I could eat you right now!"

The craving in my chest let a small titter of humour escape but it was soon devoured again by the overwhelming feelings yet again. As his hand reached to the top of my leg, causing me to moan yet again.

"Keller!" He growled.

"Yes!" I whimpered.

"What does that mean, Baby? You have to tell me" He teased, where did he learn this, oh!

"Have you done this before?" I asked in a whisper, trying to fade the need in my voice to a minimal. He sighed, pulled back his head from my ear and looked into my eyes pointedly.

"No, Keller, stop changing the subject, I want you to tell me what you want........" He touched my neck with his mouth and scraped his teeth down my collar bone.


	2. 2 So Close

Sorry, I have exams, ill try to write as quickly as Possible!

GPOV

God her skin was so soft, her neck under my teeth shivered in pleasure, and her knees parted just a little to let my body slide down her thighs to the bed. Oh! She felt good, but why was I having these feelings, I hadn't even properly made out with her yet! Even if this does feel right, I can't just take her now. Neither she nor I had ever done anything like this; at least I don't think she has. Ah god! She just moaned, I can't take all this, I'm a teenage guy for fucks sake!

"Galen, don't we have to go to a ball soon....." It wasn't a question, what did she want? She never told me.

"Do you want me to stop Keller?" Her body stilled, as the quaking slowed, I pulled my teeth back from her earlobe "If you think we're going too fast......."

"No Galen it's not that, I just-- I'm scared." Her eyes looked downwards, and quickly averted as she realised our positioning. She had never admitted to being scared about anything around me, ever. "What if you d....and I'm n--"

"Keller, shut up!" And I kissed her on her absurd speaking lips before she could say anymore. "I love you that's all that matters got it?"

"Mmm hum, that's unfair though!" she said once I had let go of her. "You used bribery!" Her usual teasing self was back, just the way I liked it.

I don't think she had realised that the screen she was so selfishly hiding herself behind was thinner than paper, and that I could see her every silhouette. Every perfect outline of her body. Or the fact that not only had she turned on the lamp, but also me too, the part of me downstairs also proved that point, as it pressed into her upper leg. How could I want someone this much? It was unreal how much self control, that I had, had slipped once she had come into my life. Nothing belonged to me anymore, it was hers!

"Stuff talking" I kissed her jaw. "Stuff the Ball"

I took her hips in my hands and stroked up her sides to the swell of her breasts. Squeezing them gently till she moaned into my ear. I couldn't help but thrust my hips into hers, electing another sweet moan from her mouth. I pulled her to her feet quickly causing the air to escape from her chest.

"Galen what are you do--"

I spun her round so her back was facing me and I started to undo the ribbons holding the dress to her slight form. Letting it tumble downwards, creating a gasp at the suddenness of my actions, to come from the beauty before me. She went to grab the fabric from around her ankles but I stopped her by grabbing her around the waist and hoisting her back on the bed again, so I could lean over her on my hands and knees. I love the way she was trying to fight something she so obviously wanted. But what I enjoyed most was the way she submitted to me, I could feel the tension flee her body swiftly followed by a groan as her lips crashed into mine, pushing me off the bed for a second. I reared up and then back down, feeling her deft fingers at the buttons on the tight dress shirt I was wearing.

Once that was gone her fingers trailed down my abdomen and I stopped her from getting too carried away by grabbing her hands tightly and holding them above her head, her eyes went wide as she realised what this meant. I sucked hard against the skin of where her neck met her collarbone. A dark red mark produced there from my lips and smiled at her teasingly as her mouth opened to protest something. My hand slipped under her upper back before she did though and I heard a snap as the metal hooks of her bra were unclasped by my amateur hand. The taught skin of her chest relaxed and her eyes opened wider.

"Galen, what the hell do you think you are doing?" I stared at her in a slight disbelieving face.

"Baby, what do you think I'm doing?" I smiled at her and quickly bobbed my head down to suckle at her.

"Galen!!" her cry was lost in the wave of soft moans that came after. I flicked her nipple with my tongue and grinned at myself. I have done this to her, no longer was she the defiant, confident girl of my dreams and keeper of my desires. She was mine and her submission was making me literally, crazy! I brought my hand up to knead her other breast while I sucked at the other. Her hands clutched at my hair pulling lightly at the strands sending shivers of pure pleasure through my body. Her hips grated up my stomach and I groaned into her creamy velvet skin. It glistened with a brilliance that made me stare for a beat more than intended until I pulled away and looked into her lust filled eyes half closed as she looked down at my hands unclipping my belt.

"Stop!" a whisper left her lips. My hands stopped immediately and I held myself above her by putting my hands either side of her shoulders.

"Okay....." I started to reluctantly slide off her slowly, savouring every last essence of her.

"No, stupid, I'm taking off your jeans, not you, as what they conceal is mine!" The force in her voice would have been enough to stun be by itself, but the words spoken were something I couldn't process until 5 seconds later when my belt was undone and her hands worked on unzipping my jeans. Finally she pulled them off my hips before I spoke again.

"Keller, do you know what you do to me?" I looked at the pale skin below her chin, finally sedating my need and sucked at it softly, sliding my lips down to her breast yet again, causing her to thrust her chest into me and her to grab my head again in pleasure.

"I could kind of tell, yeah!" She glanced downwards again, this time looking longer and looking back into my eyes again. I laughed at her, beginning to speak again, then totally forgetting what I was going to say with a quick feel of her lips on mine.

There was a knock at the door. Crap! I lent my head at her shoulder and she pushed at my chest. Reluctantly I slid off her half covered body, doing up my trousers.

"Get behind the screen and shout 'come in', take your clothes with you." I told her, buttoning my shirt up again. "Oh and this time, please switch the light off this time" I winked at her. Realisation crept into her eye line, she gasped and ran behind the screen to turn off the light and change into another dress.

"Come in!"

After showering and putting on my tux I ran down the staircase to make sure everything was going to plan. Everything certainly looked in order. Circle daybreak had already arrived and I could see Thierry and his girlfriend Hannah out on one of the balconies, not wanting to disturb, I set off the other way.

As much as I tried, I couldn't stop thinking about Keller...... God she had looked so amazing.

I've got to stop thinking these things. My mum and dad are coming in a minute, I really don't want a 'hard on' when that happens! I walked into the main throne kind of room, adjoining the ball room, grabbing a champagne flute off the table and draining it. I had a feeling it was going to be a long night. Looking across the room, my suspicions were confirmed.

"Ash! Will you please keep your hands off of Mary-Lynette for _one_ night, u can make out with her tomorrow!" I shouted across the room, they turned to look at me, noticing that I was serious they laughed and walked to join everyone else in the ball room. I groaned to myself, great! The doors opened behind me and the house butler walked in, announcing the arrival of rich people! They all walked in and I busied myself by talking and greeting them, trying to distract myself from the fact that Keller wasn't here.

Once free of the now dancing swarm of posh snobs, I went upstairs to see if Keller was okay. I opened her door, forgetting to knock. There she stood on the balcony, watching the people walk in, arriving in their limos.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing" She turned and placed her hands on the waist high stone behind her. "Galen....I can't dance, how on earth can I go down there? Not only am I wearing something showing way too much for my liking, I can't walk in heels or make small talk without being sarcastic!" She huffed in one go.

"Keller--" I sighed "I know you cannot dance, You can walk down the stairs, and you will reach the bottom! You need to see what some of the sluts down there are wearing before you claim to be showing too much skin, you're going to be on my arm all evening...night, so I can help you walk and will do the small talk for you!" I calmly replied to all of her concerns.

I grabbed her hand before she could speak and pulled her towards the door, gently kneading her hand in mine

"You'll be absolutely fine!" I assured her.


	3. 3 I Did Try!

**Hey, well I think i got this one out sooner. Sorry that i backtracked from the ending of the last chapter.**

KPOV

I rested my hands on the sink and stared at myself in the mirror.

Oh My God, what had just happened??! I cupped some water and splashed it over my face. That was never going to happen again, I lost every bit of control I had! Oh who was I fucking kidding?

I got in the shower and turned the temperature up to full; hoping that a good burning of the skin would help me sort out how to regain composure before the da—ball....

"Stupid, good for nothing fucking thing!" I murmured under my breath, not to anyone or anything in particular, mostly at just the whole damned situation. My hot boyfriend almost had sex with me, I had lost half of my self-confidence due to the many concerns mulling around in my head, there was already circle daybreak downstairs and let's not forget the fact that Galen's parents were coming tonight.

Slipping the flimsy fabric over my head I turned to look in the floor length mirror.

Well, at least it was decent! It reached halfway down my calves in red, layered waves, tight at my waist and square around my neck. Although there was a slit down one side.

I put on my shoes and walked outside, resting my head on my arms along the wall. Shiny cars were making their ways to the front doors. I leaned over for a better look, curious to who was arriving.

A lady got out, wearing a floor length, white satin gown. I groaned, great, I would be standing next to a prince, looking like....well, me! I heard my door click open and slam shut again.

Speak of the devil! ...... It had to be Galen, everyone else would knock.

Okay!!? How did this happen?

I was being dragged, literally......By my _boyfriend_!

I know I should have been angry, but in actual fact, I was ever so slightly turned on. Which had never happened before, if anyone ever told me what to do, I would either revolt...or rip their heads off, depending on how much I liked them. So...coming back to reality, I tugged back on Galen's hand. He followed my tug and came around to face me.

"Keller, you look amazing and you see..?" He motioned to our hands. " I haven't let go yet, as promised!" Knowing my apprehension.

"Argh! But Ga--"

"Young Master?" I was cut short by the door butler.

"Yes Acel?" He replied, still looking at me.

"Your parents have arrived Sir!"

He looked at Acel then, as did I. Simultaneously groaning. I sucked in my breath, let go of his hand and walked the rest of the way down the stairs. After my final decision that I was going to do this. If I put of a false face, I could survive the night surely! Nonchalance Keller! Nonchalance!

"Come on then!" I turned to face my boyfriend, eyebrow raised, hands fucking shaking! He seemed to understand what I was doing and came down to greet me with a smile. He placed his hand on my hip and spun me to direct me into the ball room.

The first thing I saw was the people lining the outer edges of the huge room, and then I noticed the mass of people dancing and laughing ....everywhere else. I'm not sure how I missed them...... My heart rate sped up and I groaned again. Confidence Keller! Confidence! I walked into the ball room, my shoes making a clip on the marble floor as I half pulled Galen along with me. He caught up obviously and he steered me yet again, this time, to meet his parents....Formally.

After the feel of his hands and the first introductions, I'm not quite sure what really happened everything seemed to happen in a blur of sorts and I swear I zoned out while still being able to answer and make slight small talk, this lasted around 20 minutes and I wasn't sure, but I reckon it went okay, Galen kept smiling at me as I talked to his mum, at the same time as he entertained his dad. Which I silently thanked god for! The fact that I didn't have to suffer both of his parents all at once certainly upped my chances at a good ... second, impression on them.

I saw my chance though, when the music started again. Walking the few steps I had to take to reach Galen, I took his hand and he tugged back on it faintly, understanding my weak plead. He finished off the conversation with his father and lead me away from them, and to the dance floor, I looked into his eyes then. OH GOD!! Dancing........

"No, please no!" I hushed at him.

Ignoring me he smiled again, a slight devilishness entering his facial expressions gripped me by the waist and pulled me to the length of his body. A slight –flashback-... almost, entered my mind of the hours before and I moaned, it was nearly inaudible, yet Galen seemed to hear me and he gripped tighter and folded his hands at the small of my back. Causing me to automatically wind my arms along the top of his shoulders. I rested my head on his shoulder, unable to look into the never ending abyss that were his eyes, any longer, the lust coursing through me growing too strong to ignore while staring into his adoring face.

God! What had I gotten myself into??! When I had gotten around the fact that I was going to be...eventually...Married to a future king, I hadn't accounted for the whole......_sex concept!_

I let Galen sway me in small circles, it was easier than I thought, all I had to do was let him drag me, or rather, give into him, which was proving harder and harder to resist temptation I must add. The light, pale gold dim of the ballroom whizzed in front of my eyes and white, silvery glints of glass and crystal. I tried as best as I could to concentrate on the decor alone while _dancing_, but it was impossible to, while I could still feel every inch of his body pressed up ...hard against mine! Untwining my arms from him I leaned back.

"I need some fresh air, I'm a bit dizzy" A lie, but ah well! "I'll go out onto the balcony. Don't worry, go mingle!" I smiled at him cheekily.

"Okay, no more champagne, that's probably a key factor in your dizziness!" He stated. I was about to argue, until I realised he was right.

"Fine, fine! No more champagne!" I complied with his request, or order more like. I quickly opened the balcony doors and was hit with the most amazingly cool breeze.

Leaning back on the doors so the hut with a small thud, easily masked by the music emitting from the ballroom, I sighed in relief and annoyance. Both emotions co-existing with each other as I struggled against my ever growing lust grew, thanks to a certain man in a tux!

I scrabbled across the floor so I could rest heavily on the low wall in-front I tilted my head up to look at the moon and the stars littered around the huge hole in the sky. I then rolled my head to the right, staring at the next balcony along; there it was...my next escape plan. I mean come on; I had dressed up, danced and even talked. .... And now it was time for me to go! Wondering over to it, finding my grace again as I prepared to shift.

I placed my hands down and jumped so my feet now landed on the wall as well, in doing this I had changed halfway. The voices inside the building were more defined by my better ears, I could see through the veil of darkness more easily, my balance was easier to keep and the grip I had on the wall was stronger. Making the quick calculation of space and strength - to leap from this balcony to the next – I sprang in a sort of slow motion as my body shimmered into my panther form, the cells quickly reforming, leaving me with no lingering pain at all!

My claws hit the stone with a light crack. I looked back and grinned inwardly. _Suck on that!!_

I wondered into the library and shifted once getting to the shiny wooded flooring indoors, so not to leave permanent damage or any inquiring questions from Galen. I could hear the ones playing out in my head already, about where I had gotten to tonight.

My shoes made a dull ring echoing off the masses of paper and wood in the room. I swear there were at least a-hundred full trees in here, the room was huge. Book shelves were along the surrounding walls of the room, the walls being a dark burgundy colour. A fire place to my left, the main oak door.....directly in front of me. I moved to sit at the grand piano in the corner facing the rest of the room (keeping my poise now I was into my element again, solitary confinement!) so I was out of the way if anyone should enter.

My elbows casually rested on the lid on top of the keys behind me and I closed my eyes as I listened to the soft muffled music of the next room. Until my hearing narrowed down to a harsh click, no two harsh clicks one right after the other.

I stood up quickly my hands already shimmering absently. Once I saw what it was the shimmering stopped.

_Awe crap!!_

**What Did You Think? Ideas? ? =D When do you want the lemons?? ;)**


	4. 4 Oh, But I Do

**Hey, well i hope u like this, its not that good, but i will hopefully get better at this, my first time actually putting smut into words. **

**You kinda feel e****mbarrassed** writing it ;P 

**I will get better Promise xx**

**Anna xx **

GPOV

I watched as Keller walked away and lent on the doors behind her, god her body was beautiful. I wasn't sure why I did, what I did, next. I wondered over to the table where the wine was, or as I liked to call it at this specific moment and time 'The alcohol consumption centre'.....The reason? Because I necked five glasses in a quick concession. Obviously that got me a couple of disapproving looks from some of my mum's 'semi' - close friends. Ah! Stuff them.

Now, I already knew what Keller was up to, it was written all over her face. She hated this whole ordeal, and now she had hatched a plan of escape. I finished off my last glass and headed over to the French doors Keller had retreated from. I opened and locked them behind me.

Quickly using on hand to propel me I jumped over the wall, shifting just in time to hitch myself up over the wall of the balcony leading from the library. Landing I shifted back again easily.

She was leaning on the piano, her eyes closed and her chest thrust forward, looking unintentionally vulnerable. I walked into the middle of the room just as she looked up, her eyes met mine and I blinked once, only too aware of the electric charge in the air. Shoving my hands in my suit pockets, I sauntered over to the main library door. It clicked under my fingers as I twisted the lock. Avoiding her eyes again as she stood and sat on the piano lid. Guiltily watching me, anxious to know what I was doing. Her lips parted as I glanced again at her from the corner of my eyes. I pulled my suit jacket off and laid it over one of the low book cases.

Keller's skirt had ridden up now her high-heeled feet were planted on the stool in front of her, knees together and her hands keeping her full weight off the key lid.

Walking over I placed my right hand on her knee and kneaded it a bit, paying more attention to that motion than I did to her, knowing that the breath lightly brushing my face was getting shallower and shallower as I moved my hand up her outer thigh.

"Galen...!" She gasped, her carefully constructed wall of control tumbling down again...a few layers of bricks at least. I ducked my head down quickly and kissed the inside of her knee slightly opening her legs in the process. "Galen!" she scolded in vain. I looked up at her, my lips still resting against her cream like skin.

"Yes my love?" I sighed, nipping against the skin.

"What the .....Fuck are you doing?" She raked her hand through my hair and tugged away from her lightly, attempting to pry my mouth away from the heated pulse rate, the one that I could feel rising rapidly as I slid my left hand down the other thigh.

"Kissing you" I stated as the most obvious fact in the world. Going for nonchalance to this whole situation, and I could see what it was doing. Even if I thought she was the most amazing thing in the world, it was worth half-ignoring her, to get this reaction. I could sense the growing voltage in the air, as her eyes were slowly becoming enveloped in lust and fire. It was swirling around her irises, in the most beautiful patterns; I momentarily lost myself in them and then kicked the piano stool to the side from under her feet, creating a horrible screeching sound. Not that I cared much.

I caught her legs and pushed so her weight was on the instrument. Slipping myself unannounced between her legs, for the second time today, while soldering my lips to hers to mask her sound of shock.

"Wrap your legs around me"

"What about the --"

"You were just running away from it and now you're using it as an excuse to get away from me?" I asked incredulously into her ear in a soft tone.

"Mmm ... yes!" She paused as I pressed myself closer to her again.

I raised my eyebrow at her as I pulled my face away from the side of hers.

"'Yes' as in the answer to the question or 'yes' as in.......yes.....that's nice?" I smiled at her evilly.....She hit me on the chest, as realisation hit her.

"You know full well it was an answer to your question!" She hissed, trying to sound cruel. She failed miserably.

"Oh! But do I?" I tipped her head back and sucked the skin under her ear biting my teeth lightly into her tender skin. She groaned loudly before she protested. I wrapped both arms around her form in a type of bear hug, one around her waist and one wound up so I could clasp my hand on her neck to keep it in place. I let out a sound of contentment and held her tighter. I swore I could feel her hips undulate into mine. Sweet baby Jesus! I moaned and unlocked my lips from her neck, studying the red mark left there. Hummed my approval and continued my decent down her body. My hand making their own ways to either side of her chest as I trailed my tongue along the top of her dress, which I despised for covering such a desirable body. It had to be some federal crime to look and feel this good. I swear I was getting do hard it was almost painful!

"Galen!" She jumped down off the piano with a start.

"Argh! Do. Not. Cockblock me, please!" I stared at her and pinned he hands to her sides.

"I'm not" She glanced at the floor and unlocked her hands easily from my grasp and pushed on my chest lightly, I stepped back, confused, but she flowed me until the back of my legs hit the low book case. I stared at Keller ....and yeah! I was turned on like fuck! Her eyes were completely wild and her stride was more confident, I'm not sure what happened but she seemed to dominate the situation as she does in any other situation.

She grabbed my shirt buttons and undid them slowly drifting her eyes over my face while she did. I put my wrists together and looked up at her, Keller's eyes opened wide and I chuckled at her.

"Cufflinks, you need to undo them"

"Oh!" She flipped the metal and slid it out of the hole, did the same to the other and placed them both down behind me. I picked her up and turned her so she was sat on the shelf, with my hips lined up with hers.

Then suddenly it dawned on me, there was no way I was going to let Keller have her first time in a library. Stepping back I grabbed my suite jacket and discarded shirt and put them on in one go, then I lifted Keller like a baby and let her drape over me.

"Where are we going, what's wrong?"

"Nothing baby, I'm going to our room" I opened a separate door that lead us directly outside my office. Walking across the landing quickly I let Keller down and opened the double doors. She walked in and sat on the bed, static blazing through the air between us.

Once I turned to face her again I realised that she had stood up and was unzipping her dress, slowly letting it drop to the floor.

Oh My God! She wasn't

Stepping out of the bundle she pulled 3 clips from her hair, letting it fall around her face, the barely straightened curls bouncing.

Oh My Fucking God! She was. Keller stood there in her bra and panties boring her eyes into mine, all earlier embarrassment gone, vanished, poof!

Reaching behind her slowly I heard a hook release and then another, she let it fall and I stared un- abashedly, like an_ effing_ pleb!

Her thumb curved into the crevice between her leg and hip, tugging one side of her panties down. I shot over to stop her and she laughed lightly. I picked her up and threw her onto the bed, literally. Her body pinged up and down as I crawled up on top of her, she un-buttoned my suite bottoms and slid them down along with my boxers, not looking at her accomplishment; I pushed my pants to the floor and flicked off my shoes and socks. (Not an easy thing to do when staring at your girlfriend's chest.)

I kissed up her stomach, and she gasped as I levelled my head with hers my cock pressing up her hip. I looked at her and chuckled at her and she groaned. It took me a few seconds to realise why, her hand was cupped over her sex and I gaped at her in shock. Her lip was trapped between her teeth and the head pushed into the mattress topper. Her eyes locked with mine and she giggled back at me, couldn't say I blamed her; the look on my face must be comical.

I ducked my head down and suckled on her nipple loving the way it pressed against my tongue at the contact of skin. She brought her legs up around my waist and squeezed me, buzzing through her teeth as our hips collided I leant back over her and bit her shoulder trying to make her moan louder, she had no idea what those beautiful noises did to me. I hooked both my fingers into her panties and ripped them down the seam edge, she let go of herself and panicked slightly at the sound of tearing fabric.

Placing my hands either side of her head I slid my body along hers to kiss her lips backing her head to the bed sheets again.

"Baby this will only hurt for a minute let me know when I can continue" With those words I positioned myself at her centre and pushed in so the head just breeched her warmth. I hummed without a voice.

"Ready babe?" I asked concerned, yet incredibly turned on! Was that wrong?

"Yes" She whispered. Answering my concern.

"You sure?" I rested into her incredibly slowly, so slowly it hurt.

"Oh for god's sake! Galen, fuck me!" She held my hips and pulled.

I resisted for a second then thrust, hard! She cried out quietly and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Shhh! Babe its okay" I held her close so her body was pressed against mine. I started pumping into her slowly. Concentrating on her face as the tension left it and a quiet moan filled the air in its wake. I looked down at me thrusting into her and sighed in her hair.

"Faster!" She whispered, struggling to contain her sounds of ecstasy. I did however comply to her request. I ground my hips into hers. I could feel the tightening of the walls and I went faster still felling my own pleasure rising. A tight, glorious pain in my lower stomach, it continued to build until Keller combusted, her walls clamped, her body arched upwards, in the most appealing way and I released into her shortly after her climax. Groaning loudly, mingling with her cry of pleasure.

Slowly, I rolled off her, as to not crush her, and brought her with me, so she lay on top of me. Her eyes were fluttering and I smiled, I couldn't express my happiness right now. She was so beautiful, in every way.

I lay her down and kissed her fore-head, she mumbled something, I'm not sure what it was but I laughed at her inability to speak. I got dressed again and covered Keller in the creamy duvet.

"Sleep my love; we will talk in the morning!" She nodded her head in reply and settled into the pillows to sleep.

I closed the door behind me and leaned on it, grinning slightly.

Was it so wrong for me to want to do a fist pump right now?

I laughed at my childishness and went downstairs to quell over our disappearance.

**May take a while 2 get the next one out, im going to Korea for a bit.....God knows y!**


	5. 5 Holey

**God! I'm sorry, this took so fucking long!**

KPOV

I blinked my eyes a couple of times before I fully opened them, I stretched out in the sheets sheepishly as the sun was snaking its way from behind the coverings. Rolling onto my stomach I suddenly realised I wasn't wearing any clothes.

_What the Fuck! _

Last night drifted back to me through my haze of sleep and I clutched the bed sheets to my chest, sitting up, realising where I must be. Oh and sure enough Galen was sitting in a high backed chair in the corner of the room, half visible behind the tall bed post. I shuffled back until I rested again the back board looking at Galen. He chuckled, walking around the bed so he could sit facing me.

"Hello my love" He said stroking my face gently. I contained a shiver as the thoughts of the previous time he had touched me were still freshly boiling in my mind.

"Hey, um ...could you get me a shirt please!" I asked, changing my train of thought quickly to my ever growing embarrassment. His mere presence has turned me to mush, for the last week I had felt it, the tension between me and my ego and now finally I had cracked and I felt like a mush around him.

"Keller, I've already s...you don't need to hide from-"

"Just get me a damn shirt Galen!" Why did he have to make this difficult, I was already internally blushing! He complied with another chuckled, reaching into his wardrobe and pulling out a checked shirt. "Thank You! ...Now turn around" He laughed and continued to look down at me while I cradled his shirt in my hands.

"Humm! How about no?" He crawled up on to his bed and straddled my covered waist. I blushed with anger and asked him what the hell he thought he was doing, masking my turned on state of mind... and body. "Baby, I have you alone in my room, in my bed..." he hooked a finger around the lip of the duvet covering my chest and pulled it away from me slightly, prying against my restraining hands. "What else am I suppose to do with the immense hotness in the middle of my four poster?"

"Get your eyes tested ... then let her have a shower!" I quipped back at him.

"I'm not stopping you."

"Yes, at this precise moment you are!" I blinked downwards and then back up again, signalling to his trapping legs.

"Fine, point taken!"

I wondered down the corridor aimlessly, concentrating hard on the soft red carpet and the cream painted walls that trailed beneath my outstretched fingertips. I looked up and stopped, glancing around at the oak doors; all of them open as maids walked here and there. I could hear a splash of water through one of the open windows so I walked into the room. Skirting around the bed. I bent my leg and stood on the seat of the window. Hoisting myself so I could look out of the window, peering through the white beams securing the panes in place and I saw a figure doing lengths in the pool. I smiled to myself and hopped down to make my way to the swimming pool.

I spied at him from behind a pillar watching his shoulders roll as he front crawled across the expanse of water. I wondered over to the side of the pool, taking off my pumps and placing them next to his towel, folded up my jeans one and sat with my lower legs dangling into the pool. Watching still, as he span over to do his next length. Water slid along the contours of his back and my lips parted in response, my imagination working overtime, _yet again_!

Looking up I tried to clear my head, focusing on something other than Galen, I counted the abundance of clouds in the vastness of the aqua blue sky. It was beautiful, the trees blushing green plumes into the light blue. I sighed in contentment, swinging my legs against the resistance.

"_Fuck!" _I screamed. My ankles were suddenly pulled down and my body rippled to avoid scraping my back against the edge of the pool. "Galen! What the fuck!" He laughed at my annoyance.

"I'm sorry" He was still laughing as I hauled the top half of my body from the water."I couldn't resist, you were so out of it!"

I glared back him evilly over my shoulder, my arms still supporting my weight.

"If that's how you want to play it?" I tried to ice coat my voice, badly I may add as he started drowning slightly with laughter. "So be it"

I leapt out at him catching him unawares grabbing him around the neck pulling my knees up under his arms – which is quite a hard task considering I was being dragged down by the water in my jeans. _Okay!_ So yeah! I was now straddling him from behind; this didn't go _un-_noticed by me however neither did it go unnoticed by Galen either, as his hands gripped me around the lower thigh and he pulled my forward and I moaned.

He chuckled and the muscles deep inside me clenched in a delicious pain, remembering what I had been planning on doing before this detour, my face lent next to his and I bit the top of his ear ever so softly, summoning a moan as I did so. He tensed under me completely and I cursed my clothes, I longed for my skin to be pressed flush against his. Now more than ever, the hiss that came between his teeth was almost enough to make me come right there!

"Beg for mercy!" I whispered beside the skin of his throat, keeping a cool façade, biting down hard when he shook his head.

"Jesus Keller!" He tilted his head away from my teeth and I saw it more as an opportunity to sink them in further. Oh Boy! Next thing I knew, my heels were linked around the back of his torso and I was being pushed rather heatedly into the tiled wall of the pool. I groaned loudly, embarrassingly so.

His breath tickling the soft skin of my ear while his hips undulated into my own pelvis, and I threw my head back, fisting my hands in his silky wet hair. Revelling in the burn he was creating in my lower stomach. Ah! It felt so good, yet it was so frustrating. I pulled at his hair again moving his mouth to my neck, he complied and I was granted by a soft moan and a quick thrust into my body.

One of his fingers glided, feather light down my collar bone until reaching the top button of my shirt.

"I hope you're not too fond of this shirt baby" He mumbled and pulled down wards. The cream buttons strained and popped off, floating down in the warm water. My torso was now exposed and he pulled my figure upwards, so I was sitting on the normal floor level.

He pushed back between my legs from where they had been pried open. He felt so right there, it was a perfect fit. I felt his sigh and he kissed my belly, his hands resting lightly on either side of my waist. Please, please! More! I reached down to the button of my jeans; I undid them and pushed them roughly down my legs, pushing Galen out of the way slightly. He came back to me though, a dark lust seeping through his eyes, my stomach clenched again. Oh _fuck_!

"Keller?" His hands were sliding ever so slowly down my inner thighs and I struggled against the urge to tighten my thighs into each other to try and quench some of the ever growing thirst for sex. "Are you sure you want to do this now?" He said, stroking me over my black panties.

I gasped and threw my head back, resting the top half of my body on my elbows.

"Oh, Oh God! Yes, please Galen?"

His lips buzzed as he pressed them just above my panty line, as he moaned in appreciation again. The strain on my arms grew as they trembled with lust, my whole body, giving itself over to him. I writhed under his sensuous touch, the lightly brushing fingertips causing havoc to my hormones.

"Keller?" He asked again.

"What!" I got irritated...just fuck me already!

He chuckled "Nothing, I was just wondering I you were ready for me yet"

And with that he hooked my panties down my legs and he pressed his fingers back to my slicked centre.

"Humm, I'm going to take that as a definite..." he leaned in "Yes!"

_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuuuuuck!_

His fingers pushed through into me by a centimetre and I almost clamped around him there and then.

Awe hell! He felt so good, his fingers felt so amazing, how could he manage to do this to me, my neck was exposed to the sky and my hips thrust in the same direction, squeezing his fingers further into me.

"Argh!"

"Humm, you seem to like that" He stated very nonchalantly. Which was obviously a show as I could hear his ragged breathing and the pace of his arm pulling in and out of my wetness!

His words seemed to push me to the brink and I cried out in pleasure as my body tensed, releasing myself into him. Clutching this strong form with my nails firmly lodged in his skin.

"Babe?" He breathed heavily. I could only hum in response, the weight of bliss swirling inside me throwing everything off balance. "You're naked by the side of my swimming pool..." I shot my head up and groaned, there was no way I could put my wet clothes back on. What if one of the maids had witnessed this little... _exchange...?_

"Just though you might want to know that ..." He grinned at me slyly as I slid back into the water.

"Prick" I mumbled.

He laughed quietly, trailing his tongue against a sweet spot under my ear. Instantly turning my dials of desire up to full blast again..._By a touch of the fucking skin...? What the hell?_

"Have you any idea how much I want you spread out on my bed?" He whispered with menace in my ear.

_Holy Shit!_

_**Alright then, if you have any ideas for this story, anything you might like to see happen, Review**_

**_You liked it and want me to continue, Review _**

**_Something you hate, Review =P_**


	6. 6 Master Me

**There is no excuse for how completely overdue this chapter is, i just have a block, which is stupid considering its only the 6th chapter. **

**Imvery, very sorry to anyone who has been waiting, i hope it's almost worth your wait.**

GPOV

Oh! If she hadn't known how much I had meant those words, I'm pretty sure she did now.

I sat crossed legged at the end of my bed, between her spread legs. Now when I said spread, I really meant that each ankle was carefully tied to the bedposts, mirroring the set in which her arms were in. Both her wrists tied above her head.

I stared at her and smiled coyly, the dominant side of me slowly but surely rising ever greater into the forefront of my desire. Her hips shifted slightly, letting the small beads of warm water run over her creamy surface, and onto the bed sheet.

Yes! She was still gloriously naked, how she had gotten away with getting to my room as ordered, _without being seen!_ I will never fucking know, but by god she did it. To the great joy and thankfulness of my cock!

My hand lifted and placed itself on the soft purple of the tie around her leg. My fingertips gently brushing the silk of her skin, much preferring the warmth of it to the coolness of the tie.

She whimpered around her gag, that being the same beautiful shade of purple to that of the tie around her ankle, blending to her skin tone in a way that _screamed _sex.

Her lips fumbled neatly around on the fabric. Eyes closed, hair fanned, chest heaving. Words could not describe how hard I was right now, granite was like liquid toffee compared to this. It was a kind of blissful torture, just to gaze at her.

My hand grazed ever so lightly up her leg until I reached to her upper thigh, where I released my contact so I could rest up above her, my face in line with her sex. She smelt amazing. My mouth watered and my tongue begged me to take a taste of the delicious sweetness trailing over the inside of her thighs.

Humming in resignation I licked slowly up her leg, letting the liquid pool on my tongue, finally swallowing, the sweet taste lingering delicately down my throat and on the tip of my tongue.

Her ties strained as they tightened around her limbs, indicating her arousal, well, that and the increasing wetness from between her legs.

"Oh Keller"I hushed.

My tongue lightly touched her clit. She moaned, tensing her abdomen.

It glided down between her lips until I found my target; I flicked against the sensitive flesh. Shutting my eyes, willing to concentrate on her fantastic flavour rather than the pain, pressuring up, so much I thought my cock might start growing inwards if I left it for much longer.

Winding my hands under her thighs to grasp at the skin there, holding her to my face as I shifted my tongue into her, loving the tightness around me.

My lips closed on the wet skin between my tongue and upper lip, I flicked my tongue upwards and started to suck, gently, where she most needed me. The more I lapped up her juices, the more of it there seemed to be, the irony was inevitably lost on me though as my senses, _yes! All of them_ were too caught up to notice anything, as my brain went numb with lust. I groaned in time with her. The gag stopped the sound but I felt the vibration.

Keeping a mouthful of her juices I glided my body against hers so I could reach behind her head and untie the gag. As soon as her mouth was free I attacked it with mine, letting her own arousal slide onto her tongue. I heard her moan. God she felt good, I snaked my hands into her beautiful locks of hair and roughly tipped her head back, biting down hard on her neck until she quivered, breathing hard.

I sucked at her, smoothing my lips over her creamed skin, over the steep contour of her breast, stopping only upon reaching her pinked nipple. I nipped it gently with my teeth hearing her gasp I did it again and she moaned my name, arching her back towards my waiting mouth. Catching the aching nub between my lips I pulled sharply until it left with a light pop.

Curses in whispered tones filled the air, broken suddenly by a cry from the beauty joined to me by the hips. It was probably the most beautiful sound I had heard from her and I couldn't help but thrust again, supporting her lower back with both hands, letting my fingertips wander soothing trails over her gooseflesh.

I gave into the temptation and my eyes glanced at the sight of my cock sliding into her. They couldn't tear away from it. Keller pushed her hips into mine, pulling against the restraints. I wanted the closure and so pulled the ties from her ankles.

Automatically she wrapped her legs around me, like a scarf embracing a women's neck. I groaned deeply at the angle it put me at, her walls clamped in all the right places on me and obviously I got a soft spot in Keller. She cried out her eyes squeezing shut against the onslaught of pleasure.

My body leantover her and I pressed my chest up against hers, loving the contact of her soft mounds beneathmy muscles. Undulating my hips, I rested my head against the side of Keller's tracing her ear withthe tip of my tongue. Whispering what I wanted to do to her. She moaned in a feral way and I growled with her, loving how it vibrated her insides.

"Please, right there" she murmured and I nuzzled her cheek. "Galen..." my name drowned in the sequence of perfect harmonies erupting from deep within her.

Her legs squeezed and stroked mine, the silk of them sliding up so her knee reached the top of my rib cage. I wrapped my hand around her soft calf and held it there, thrusting into her more harshly tilting my hips to the side of her lowered leg.

I listened to her cries of ecstasy and mirrored them with my own. I felt her hips stop pushing subtly towards mine and I spanked her, in a way that was natural to me.

She merely gasped in surprise, and I did it again sending a slapping sound into the air along with her ruthless whimpers of bliss. My hand hit just below her buttock at the joint of where her pussy met, and her pelvis jutted smoothly forwards, grinding into mine. I whispered what a good girl she was and continued spanking her leaving a reddish glow upon her skin, it reminded me of strawberries and cream.

The tension in my abdomen grew and I felt it knot in a fantastic way, but I also felt Keller's walls close and pulse slightly.

"Don't come baby" I warned. She groaned in frustration and she tightened. I stopped my thrusting and sheathed myself all the way inside her. She struggled for breath until I stopped completely, pausing until she started to whimper again.

I spanked her harder and slower. Making sure both legs were hitched up around me. All that was heard was the smacks and Keller's moans. She was so sexy it was beginning to hurt just to look. I found that I couldn't properly listen to everything or I would come myself.

"God, you look so hot babe, you're so wet, can you feel yourself dripping on the bed sheets? Do you like me hitting you?" I whispered directly into her ear letting my breath tickle just enough for a delightful shiver.

"Yes, Yes!" Her voice turned from quiet to barely contained, as each whack of my hand got more forceful. Her tensing of muscles drew my attention and I looked at her face, but saw nothing but pleasure. "Please, _please_let me come for you!" She pleaded withme, hushing her voice.

"No" I said forcefully and her pussy tightened even more.

"Argh" She moaned a sigh of frustration and elation. "Fuck, please...master, please"

I was shocked at her use of the word and paused. It felt good and it torn into me leaving a gasping trail of lust.

"_Shit_ , yes Keller, come for me" I felt her squeeze me immediately and I pumped into her twice before forcing myself to come as well, into the most forceful orgasm I had felt in its very short lifetime.

The sound of her climaxing was so amazing. I collapsed to the side of her and teased her breast with my right hand, trying to draw out the sounds of her panting, just for a bit longer. She stopped and breathed very heavily, her face turning towards me with a look of contentment and satiation. Her eyes were closed and I rolled up to release her wrists, turning them so I could lick around them and kiss the pulse feeling it beat against my lips.

Lying back down I gripped her hips and dragged her gloriously naked body onto mine, hugging her as she curled up on my chest.

"Jesus Keller" I murmured into her hair. Her tongue touched the skin of my abs.

"You're still hard." She whispered looking down at me; her bottom lip was between her teeth, her eyes glistening with lust as she twisted her hair behind her ear shyly.

"You're lying naked on top of me, it's hard not to be, especially with the sound of you asking me if you could come is still in my ears."

She nuzzled me, she was still shy and if it was because of her submitting she really shouldn't be.

"Can we do that again please?" I asked half joking.

"When I'm less sore... yes" I smiled. Picking her limp body so it cradled between my arms and carried her to the bathroom so I could soak her in bubbles.

**It was kinda hard to write, especially with my fiancé looking over my shoulder =S But anyway,**

**If you have any suggestions or notice anything wrong, or dont understand, review and i might correct or include. =D**

**Thankyou, i really do love criticism =P**


End file.
